


Distractions

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a serious injury," Goto pointed out.</p>
<p>Akira leaned back in his chair and watched him fidget. "All the more reason to take my mind off of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to ship these two, but here we are. 
> 
> This contains slight spoilers for episodes 36 and up.

Akira heard Goto shout "Date!" and then there were hands on his shoulders guiding him backwards. When back of his knees hit something soft, Akira toppled into one of Kogami's armchairs. 

He tried to raise his head and get his eyes to focus on anything in Kogami's office -- the piano, the windows looking out over the city, Goto's hurried expression -- but his head swam. He raised a hand to his temple and closed his eyes, hoping the vertigo and pain would pass quickly.

"Date!" Goto shouted again. He sounded worried and scared. Really scared.

Thankfully the pain and dizziness actually did pass quickly. Akira pulled his hand away from his head, and he opened his eyes to find Goto peering at his face from less than a foot away. He realized that Goto's hands were still on his shoulders and that Goto was leaning over him in the armchair.

He had no problem with Goto being this close, but he really didn't like the reason why Goto was this close, especially when there were so many better reasons that he could think of.

"I'm fine," he said.

Goto frowned. "No, you're not. You need to take it easy."

"What I need is a distraction," Akira admitted. He wasn't planning to say those words aloud, but once they were out, he didn't do anything to take them back. He knew what he wanted, and it was late. Kogami and Satonaka had gone home for the night. Only the two of them were left. He smirked at Goto. "You interested?"

Goto blinked at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. He pulled away from Akira and stood up. 

Akira figured Goto would get his implication, and sure enough, a moment later, Goto's eyes went wide. 

Akira tried to sound nonchalant as he said, "I'm serious, but if you're not interested, that's fine. We can pretend I never asked."

Goto looked away. "You have a serious injury," he pointed out.

Akira leaned back in his chair and watched him fidget. "All the more reason to take my mind off of it."

Goto opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it and closed it. He was still frowning but he also kept glancing at Akira out of the corner of his eye.

Akira sighed. "This is pretty simple. You either want to right now, or you don't. There's no wrong answer, so you don't need to be indecisive about it."

"I--" Goto started to say. His hands became fists at his sides. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if to steady himself.

Akira prepared himself for an answer -- an answer that could quite possibly be a rejection. What he didn't prepare himself for was Goto climbing on top of him, straddling his thighs with quick, effective movements.

Akira grinned. As Goto's hands landed on his chest, he buried his own hands in Goto's hair and leaned in for a kiss.

There was no sign of Goto's earlier hesitance. As Akira nipped at Goto's bottom lip, Goto made a delightful little whining noise and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. He fisted his hands in Akira's t-shirt and drew him closer.

This was exactly the kind of distraction Akira had wanted. He was feeling better already.

When they pulled apart, flushed and panting, Goto looked up into his eyes. For a glorious moment, Akira took in his blown pupils and the redness of his lips, but then Goto turned his head to the side, his brows furrowing.

"What are we doing?" he asked quietly.

Akira used the hands he still had in Goto's hair to turn his face back towards him. 

"Unless I've been mistaken, getting what we both want," Akira told him.

Goto didn't move or say anything for a long moment. Akira was just starting to get impatient when Goto finally said, sounding more determined this time, "What if I want more? More than this?" Goto swallowed and his gaze briefly flickered to Akira's lips. "More than sex?"

Akira snorted and then pulled him closer so they were breaths apart. "Then you're in luck," he said and captured Goto's mouth with his own again.

Goto whimpered and rolled his hips. Akira gasped.

They needed to take this somewhere else soon. Preferably somewhere without floor to ceiling windows.

As he began to mouth at Goto's jaw, he asked, "You have an apartment, right?"

Goto made that wonderful little whining noise again, but also he managed to choke out a second noise that sounded like an affirmative. 

"I think you need to take me there. Preferably right now," Akira told him.

Goto was the one to pull away this time. Looking frustrated, he announced, "We're taking a taxi." He untangled his hands from Akira's shirt to pull his phone out of his pocket. He offered it to Akira. "You're making the call."

"What?" Akira hadn't expected that.

The corner of Goto's lips quirked upwards. "You're always telling me to be more assertive," he said in a tone that managed to be both deadpan and playful. 

That surprised a laugh out of Akira. "That I do," he said, taking the phone. 

As he called for a cab, Goto unfortunately got up, straightened his clothing, and went around the office collecting their belongings. Akira wanted nothing more than to haul Goto down on top of him again, but that would have to wait. He shoved Goto's phone in his own pocket and brought himself to his feet. He stretched his shoulders and enjoyed the way his body felt warm all over. 

"Ready to go?" Goto asked, coming to stand in front of him, their stuff hanging off his arms. Though his voice was steady, he was still flushed and his hair was a mess. The anticipation that hung in the air between them was palatable. 

Akira took his Metal container from him and smiled. "Lead the way."


End file.
